Madame Maude Bakery
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: La familia de Greg tiene una afamada pastelería en el Callejón Diagón y es por eso que conoce a un pequeño Mycroft Holmes. Su mayor deseo es convertirse en su amigo, pero, cuando ambos asisten a Hogwarts, las cosas cambian ligeramente.


_**Madame Maude Bakery**_

 _ **por Nimirie**_

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el Rally The Game is On! del foro I am sherlocked**_

 _ **y**_

 _ **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Thais!**_

Notita: La letra en _cursiva es el POV (punta de vista) de Mycroft, gracias. Ahora lean._

 **BETA: Lady Amoran, a quien agradezco con mi corazón, te quiero prima.**

* * *

Su familia acudía a la tienda de mis padres con regularidad, después de todo, Madame Maude Bakery era un establecimiento de renombre

Su familia acudía a la tienda de mi padre con regularidad, sin embargo estoy seguro de que jamás me había mirado realmente. A mí, no lo que yo representaba, el hijo del pastelero. Tenía ocho años cuando lo vi por primera vez, un niño regordete de rosadas mejillas que permanecía muy quieto al lado de su madre. Qué educado, pensé en esa ocasión porque yo estaría explorando toda la tienda, probando los diferentes sabores de los merengues y robando chispas de chocolate explosivo, de esas que llenaban tu boca del sabor perfecto.

En cambio, este niño parecía determinado a no explorar la tienda a quedarse detrás de su madre mirando fijamente al piso. Quería jugar con él, intenté llamar su atención, saludarlo, pero lo único que conseguí fue que se ocultara detrás de la mujer con más vehemencia. Me di por vencido y seguí haciendo mis cosas, generalmente incluían mantenerme alejado de los hornos y de las materias primas, por lo que solía leer todo lo que cayera en mis manos.

Iban por lo menos una vez al mes y jamás me miró, tal vez alguna vez cuando les entregaba el cambio por su compra pero nada más. Aprendí a sonreír pese a eso, porque era un niño diferente, especial y tal vez si alguna de las veces que si me mirara, me encontraba sonriendo podría ser de su agrado.

Pasaron tres años y recibí mi carta para Hogwarts, pese a ser obvio que la recibiría, mis padres hicieron una fiesta. Ese día todos los clientes recibieron su compra gratis. Entre ellos estaba él, compraron tartaletas de calabaza, una de las especialidades de mi madre.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la señora, que portaba un sombrero alto de terciopelo verde tan oscuro que parecía negro y tenía que prestar mucha atención para ver la sutileza del color. Ese detalle llamaba mucho mi atención de ella, nunca faltaba en su cabeza y se me hacía muy elegante.- ¿A qué debemos tanta bondad?

-Greggie ha recibido su carta para Hogwarts –respondió mi madre, quise volverme tan pequeño como para desaparecer, tenía once años, no me era agradable que mi madre me llamara con ese diminutivo, ¿acaso Greg no era suficiente?

-Felicidades Gregory –dijo ella dirigiéndose a mí. Tardé en responder, la mujer era muy bella y me apenaba mucho que se dirigiera a mí, ella sonrió esperando mi respuesta.

-Gracias señora…

-Holmes, Felicia Holmes –ella estiró su mano enguantada en terciopelo verde oscuro, tomé su mano con prontitud, no era correcto dejar esperando a una mujer de esa manera.

-Gregory Lestrade –dije presentándome formalmente como ella había hecho. Fue la primera vez que observé cierta respuesta de parte del niño de mejillas rosadas que como siempre, estaba parado muy quieto detrás de su madre sin prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor.

-¿Usted ha acudido a Hogwarts también? –La señora se dirigió a mi madre entablando con facilidad una plática casual, cosa que no había sucedido jamás hasta ese momento, lo cual me agradó mucho. Mi madre habló ampliamente sobre su experiencia en el lugar y le informó de muchas cosas que ella no sabía porque había asistió a Beuxbeautons. Estaba un poco nerviosa por enviar a su hijo mayor a Hogwarts pero era deseo de su esposo que fueran a la misma escuela que él.

Tal vez fue el tiempo que mi madre y la señora Holmes pasaron hablando, tal vez se aburrió o se cansó de estar sólo parado. El punto es que caminó por entre las galletas de limón y se detuvo frente a los pays de frutas. Toda la vida había estado dentro de la cocina, los magos que se especializan en algún arte culinario aprenden a hacer magia sin usar varitas y un Wingardium Leviosa no era la gran cosa, siendo que se aprende en el primer curso de encantamiento.

El pastel de chocolate flotó frente a él, cuando volteó para ver si alguien había a su alrededor me encontró, sonreí y di media vuelta. El pastel desapareció, por supuesto, para cuando su madre lo llamó con un quedo Mycroft, no había rastro de él. Se fueron de la tienda y me quedé pensando que había sido un gran día. Aun no era mi amigo, tal vez lo podría ser.

DICIEMBRE

Pasteles navideños. La tienda era todo pastel navideño, galletas de jengibre bailarinas, cascanueces de chocolate que danzaban y si no los atrapaban, podía escapar para nunca más ser vistos. La pastelería en Navidad era divertida por decir menos y solía reír hasta que se acababan las fiestas mirando a los clientes luchar con sus cascanueces antes de comerlos. Las galletas eran más amigables, a veces contaban chistes y eran muy amenas.

La señora Holmes entró en la tienda y al verme, me saludó tan amablemente que me hizo sentir bienvenido.

-¿Cómo te sientes en Hogwarts? –preguntó y su interés fue por completo sincero, sus ojos azules brillaron y al esperar mi respuesta, la cual pensaba más de lo debido porque quería darle una buena impresión, acarició mi cabeza con cariño.

-Muy bien señora Holmes, todos los profesores son muy amables –respondí por fin siendo muy enfático en que el ambiente era agradable.- Soy un Hufflepuff, el sombrero lo dijo nada más sentarme en el banco, no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

-Todos en la familia somos Hufflepuff –aclaró mi madre porque no era posible que la señora Holmes supiera ese detalle. Mis padres habían estudiado juntos y mis hermanas mayores, quienes estaban en quinto y séptimo año, también estaban en la misma casa.

Ellas siguieron hablando, Mycroft aprovechó su distracción para deambular por los pasillos, esta vez se quedó mirando con interés una tartaleta navideña de frutos secos. La hice flotar frente a su cabeza y cuando intentó tomarla, se elevó un poco más. Me reí y él me miró, había logrado mi objetivo. Intentó tomarla por segunda vez y esta vez yo no hice nada para evitarlo. Me alejé antes de que terminara pero sonreí al recordarlo con la boca llena de tarta.

A pesar de esto nunca hubo más contacto más que mi ofrenda de pasteles. Él jamás intentó hacerme la plática y yo no insistí, pese a que nuestras madres cada vez hablaban más. Era obvio para mí que la señora Holmes y Mycroft iban con frecuencia a la pastelería y que ambas mujeres se habían quedado de ver muchas veces para tomar el té.

Gracias a eso, a las pláticas frecuentes de mi madre, aprendí que la señora Holmes tenía otro hijo más pequeño, pero que él era muy apegado a su padre y a su trabajo con la alquimia que aunque ella pensara que un niño de seis años no debería estar involucrado con algo tan peligroso, era imposible impedirle que se la pasara haciendo "experimentos".

AGOSTO, TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Necesitaba uniformes nuevos porque me dio por crecer mucho, mi madre no paraba de hablar sobre el tema, Greggy es tan alto como su padre, repetía a todo el que le permitía comenzar una conversación. El día en que ella decidió comprar todo lo que necesitaba para el cuarto año en Hogwarts fue un día de lo más tranquilo en el Callejón Diagón, tal vez porque aun faltaban tres semanas para el inicio de clases y la mayoría no acudiría a comprar hasta los días previos a septiembre.

Su madre se armó con la lista de útiles y salimos a recorrer las tiendas. Me estaba probando una túnica cuando entró precedido por su madre. Ahora tenía once años y por supuesto, cursaría su primer año por fin, sería mi compañero y tal vez, podríamos ser amigos.

-¡Felicia! –exclamó mi madre animada al verla acercarse.

-Maude –dijo ella mucho más tranquila aunque no por eso menos feliz por encontrarla.

Como siempre, ellas se perdieron en lo que decían, mi madre informando lo mucho que había logrado en el tercer año. Hufflepuff había ganado la copa de las casas por segundo año consecutivo y yo sería capitán del equipo de quidditch por primera vez. Mi madre sonreía como si eso fuera mucho, la verdad no lo era, lo único que yo quería era ser el mejor y que tal vez alguno de mis logros le llamara a él la atención.

La verdad nunca me puse a pensar porque parecía tan desesperado por ser su amigo.

Pero él no me regaló ni un saludo en la tienda, no cuando lo único que había a nuestro alrededor eran túnicas e uniformes. Así que tan sólo eran los pasteles, pensé de la manera más infantil pareciendo un chiquillo en vez de alguien con catorce años. Dolió un poco, pero aun así el segundo en el que se cruzaron nuestras miradas sonreí. Él se entretuvo con algo más y no volvió a mirarme. Yo tan sólo terminé de probarme las túnicas y esperé a que mi madre y la de él concluyeran su plática.

¿Y si él no quería ser mi amigo?

Bueno, eso no lo podía saber, pero tendría que averiguarlo.

1 DE SEPTIEMBRE, PRIMER AÑO EN HOGWARTS DE MYCROFT HOLMES

Se quedó sólo aunque estaba rodeado de otras personas, miraba por la ventana y no quiso hablar con nadie aunque varios intentaron hacerlo. Al final del viaje en el tren muchos lo estaban llamando por sobrenombres desagradables como "trasero gordo" o "cachetes de puerquito". Esa fue la primera vez que tuve consciencia de que tenía varios kilos más de los que debería y fue porque los demás hicieron un particular énfasis en el detalle.

A mí me tenía sin cuidado y no lo veía como un defecto, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual fingía no estar interesado en la pastelería pero siempre aceptara mis regalos. Su madre era muy delgada y tenía una figura estilizada, casi parecía una princesa. No se parecía mucho a ella, sobretodo porque el cabello rojo y las pecas de sus mejillas, ella era todo lo contrario, su piel blanca no tenía una sola imperfección y el negro de sus cabellos eran tan oscuro como el ala del cuervo.

Aunque para mí las pecas eran lindas.

Por lo tanto, cuando le dijeron "cara sucia" y "zanahoria" me colmaron la paciencia. Estaba escoltando a su grupo de primer ingreso hacía los botes, cosa que no era mi responsabilidad pero si una cosa tenía mi Prefecto era que a veces no tenía idea de lo que se suponía debía que hacer.

-Basta –dije a los niños, ellos me miraron estupefactos. Eran chicos de once años, muchos eran hijos de muggles y estaban asustados ante la novedad de estudiar en lugar que imponía como lo era Hogwarts.- Escucho un insulto más y lo reportaré con la directora McGonagall.

No necesité decir más, ellos le hicieron caso por simple hecho de que cuando lo dijo parecía molesto de verdad y la amenaza era real, los reportaría sin tentarme el corazón, sus casas perderían puntos el primer día de estar en la escuela, lo cual sería casi un récord. La directora no toleraba esa clase de comportamiento.

Di media vuelta cuando todos los niños subieron al barco y podría haber jurado que Mycroft Holmes me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

No debió sorprenderme que el sombrero seleccionador lo asignara a Slytherin, durante el tiempo en Hogwarts había averiguado que toda la familia Holmes había sido de esa casa por generaciones y que un tal August Holmes, hermano mayor del padre de Mycroft había sido mortifago. Así que el sombrero dijo Holmes y Slytherin cuando apenas lo estaban acercando a su cabeza.

Lo vi sentarse entre sus nuevos compañeros y de inmediato supe que no me dedicaría una sola mirada durante todo el año. Bueno, pensé, ¿quién dice que no me gustan los retos?

Debí saber que mi interés iba mucho más allá pero tenía catorce años, aun no me era muy claro qué era lo que yo sentía.

DICIEMBRE

En tres meses no me había dirigido la palabras y todos mis intentos habían sido por completo ignorados. A veces me distraía, por pensar en las cosas que podría yo hacer para lograr que me mirara. Mis compañeros estaban preocupados, decían que yo no parecía el mismo y trataban por todos los medios de animarme.

Pensé que tenían razón, que estaban comportándome de una manera estúpida. Por lo que deje de intentar, me concentré en estudiar y en el quidditch de nuevo. Era importante para nosotros volver a ganar la copa de las casas porque la gente no solía esperar grandes hazañas de los Hufflefpuff, considerándonos como los amables que se quedan en segundo plano.

Como mis padres, sus conocimientos de alquimia y encantamientos son elevados pero ellos prefirieron abrir una pastelería en el Callejón Diagón. Ellos son felices así, pero es el tipo de cosas que esperas de un Hufflepuff.

Yo no quiero eso, aunque no he hablado con nadie de mis sueños, convertirme en auror y después… Bueno, aun no lo había planeado por completo. Suspiré y se escuchó como un ruido verdaderamente fuerte en la soledad de la cocina de Hogwarts. Todos los elfos domésticos sindicalizados estaban ya descansando por lo tanto, era un buen momento para comenzar a hornear los pasteles que solían regalar a mis compañeros.

Que no soñara con continuar en la pastelería no significaba que no supiera hacerlo. Además, con los hechizos correctos, prácticamente uno no hacía nada. Sin embargo, el encantamiento que proporcionaba al pay de limón esa capacidad de evocar el día más feliz de tu vida era único y no se la había revelado a ninguno de mis padres. La gente solía acudir en vacaciones a la pastelería y comprarlo, hasta tenían que pedirlo con anticipación y mi madre sospechaba que yo hacía algo para lograr que la gente le dijera que cosas como "su pay de limón me hace muy feliz".

Eran las dos de la mañana y aunque tenía permiso para estar fuera de mi dormitorio a esas horas, traté de hacer mucho silencio, cuando rodeé la cocina para entrar a la sala común. Creí ver una sombra y escuchar una respiración levemente agitada. Lo primero en que pensé fue Mycroft, lo cual era una tontería porque no tendría razón alguna para estar en la cocina cuando debería estar durmiendo.

El punto es que había alguien ahí en la cocina que parecía sentirse atrapado porque estaba a tres metros de él y se escondía de una manera patética. Si fuera Mycroft no tendría problema alguno, según los Hufflepuff de primer curso que conocían al Slytherin, el niño lo sabía todo y era perfecto en cada cosa que hacía. Lo que le había ganado un tonto apodo de "don estirado". Me había enojado terriblemente con los pequeños cuando lo escuché, "don estirado jamás se equivoca y los maestros lo adoran", dijeron en mi presencia y claro, se ganaron un castigo por parte del Prefecto cuando le conté.

Quien quiera que fuera podría tener hambre así que dejé un pequeño pay de limón flotando para esa persona, como lo hacía con Mycroft en la pastelería y seguí mi camino. No volví a pensar en ello y me quedé dormido.

JUNIO

Durante los últimos exámenes era común que terminara dormido en la biblioteca. Estudiaba junto a un Gryffindor y una Slytherin que conocí el primer día durante el trayecto del tren y aunque quedamos en casas diferentes, continuamos la amistad. Dimmock y Donovan solían retirarse cuando comenzaban a cabecear pero yo me aferraba a seguir leyendo hasta acabar con la cabeza enterrada en las páginas.

-Lestrade –la voz de Donovan trataba de penetrar las brumas del sueño y cuando me sacudió, logró despertarme por completo.- Son las tres de la mañana, vamos a dormir.

-¿Dimmock? –pregunté al levantarme y no ver al chico por ningún lado.

-Se fue hace dos horas –respondió mi amiga al mismo tiempo que guardábamos nuestros pergaminos y plumas. Caminamos entre los estantes cuidando nuestros pasos, éramos siempre los últimos en salir, tomando en cuenta que la última semana amanecí en la biblioteca y sólo regresé a cambiarme a mi dormitorio. Pero Donovan decía que apestaba y que no dejaría que siguiera durmiendo fuera de mi casa.

Un ruido como de tintineo nos advirtió que había alguien más ahí. Sólo que todo estaba en silencio y sin luz alguna por lo tanto, quien estuviera aun en la biblioteca quería pasar desapercibido. Saqué un pastel de chocolate de mi bolsa, el último que Donovan me había rogado que le diera y no lo hice y lo dejé flotando detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella mirándome extrañada.

-Nada, es una costumbre –dije yo. Lo cual era verdad, a donde fuera siempre hacía lo mismo, porque siempre escuchaba ruidos cuando me quedaba solo o veía sombras a mí alrededor. Por su puesto, en un castillo embrujado aquello no es raro, pero pensé que dejar un pequeño tributo no tenía nada de malo. Además, siempre pensé que era Mycroft aunque no tenía una sola prueba de que eso fuera cierto, era sólo mi creencia.

Los exámenes fueron y vinieron y al final, por tercer año consecutivo, Hufflepuff ganó la copa de las casas, pero estuvimos a punto de perder contra Slytherin, sólo logrando los últimos puntos decisivos cuando ellos perdieron su último partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor. Sonreí, había sido un buen año pese a que no era amigo de Mycroft y no cruzamos palabra durante todo ese tiempo.

Además de todo, el último fin de semana en Hogwarts celebrábamos mi cumpleaños y podíamos ir a Hogsmeade sin ninguna preocupación. Fuimos a las tres escobas por las nunca sustituibles cervezas de mantequilla y compartimos las tartaletas de chocolate que había hecho para la ocasión. Donovan nos contó sobre Anderson, un Gryffindor de nuestro mismo año le había estado hablando en el salón del comedor, cosa que no había hecho hasta el momento y ella creía que le gustaba. Dimmock creía que una Ravenclaw del tercer año estaba interesada en él.

¿Y yo?

Bueno, yo sólo quiero ser amigo de Mycroft.

-¿Holmes? –Mis dos amigos gritaron al mismo tiempo y recapacité que lo había dicho en voz alta en vez sólo pensarlo. Enrojecí, era una tontería y de verdad no debí decir nada pero era algo que siempre estaba en mi mente. Todo el tiempo.

-Sí –afirmé casi sin voz y queriendo que lo olvidaran, carecía de importancia, sobretodo porque yo era quien quería ser amigo de alguien que ni siquiera le importaba mi existencia.

-De haberlo sabido te habría dicho que hace como dos minutos estaba sentado en la mesa de la esquina y no te quitaba la vista de encima.

Donovan le dio un gran trago a su cerveza y siguió hablando de Anderson, zanjando así el asunto de Mycroft, pero mi cerebro seguía repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez. ¿De verdad era cierto? No tenía por qué dudar de mi amiga, además Dimmock había asentido ante sus palabras, entonces, ¿Mycroft Holmes sabe que existo más allá de proveer pasteles?

Al final del día regresé totalmente empachado por comer demasiadas ranas de chocolate, parecimos niños jugando a atraparlas antes de su gran salto, no fallé con ninguna, por lo tanto, mi estómago dolía un poco. Frente a horno de la cocina, que para ese momento ya estaba desierta, estaba flotando un pequeño paquete.

Tenía que ser para mí.

Lo cogió y miró para todos lados esperando verlo, pero estaba completamente solo. Lo abrí y guardé con cuidado el papel de color verde y el discreto moño rojo. Era una radio pero muy pequeña, cabía en la palma de mi mano y sobraba espacio, estaba encantada, no me cabía duda, lo sabía por el olor que desprendía. La puse cerca de mí oído y al hacerlo, lo que habían grabado en ella comenzó a escucharse.

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Gregory, feliz cumpleaños a ti._

¡Era la voz de Mycroft!

Estuve a punto de gritar pero me contuve justo a tiempo, a cambio de eso di pequeños saltitos y corrí en círculos. No lo podía creer, pero era su voz cantando para mí, algo sencillo y tan valioso al mismo tiempo. Aquel era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo, el mejor de toda la vida, el mejor que podría recibir nunca.

* * *

SEGUNDO AÑO EN HOGWARTS DE MYCROFT HOLMES

 _Donovan lo miraba y trataba de aparentar que no le importaba pero la verdad es que comenzaba a ser molesto. Prefería cuando ella estaba fuera en vez de pasar tiempo en la sala común, lugar donde él solía poner un libro frente a sus ojos y escuchar a sus compañeros hablar. No tenía amigos, sobretodo porque lo consideraban una de dos cosas, o muy inteligente para ser interesante o demasiado gordo._

 _Después de algún tiempo simplemente les dejó de importar, ganaba puntos para la casa pero no los suficientes para vencer a Hufflepuff, quienes de la mano de Gregory Lestrade eran imparables. Lo cual era bueno, le gustaba verlo ganar. Y verlo era lo único que hacía, porque no tenía ánimo para nada más, no se hubiera atrevido a dirigirle la palabra, aunque él lo había intentado muchas veces en la pastelería._

 _Podría tener doce años, considerado muy joven ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero desde años atrás sabía que era diferente en muchos sentidos, cosa que vino a comprobar cuando por fin pudo "convivir" con Gregory todos los días. No necesitaba estudiar, todo lo sabía, de hecho podía presentar las evaluaciones de todos los grados y las habría superado, pero según el Ministerio de Magia, la educación al lado de sus pares era parte importante de su desarrollo como mago._

 _Lo cual era una verdadera idiotez._

 _Pero le da tiempo suficiente para verlo, para analizar cada movimiento y además, para comerse cada postre que dejaba para él. A ese paso los diez kilos que tenía de más se convertirían en veinte, se encerraría en la mazmorra y juraría jamás volver a aparecer ante los ojos de los demás. Suspiró, además de todo, Donovan no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Tal vez el radio con su horrible voz deseándole feliz cumpleaños a Gregory había sido demasiado y él lo había contado a sus amigos, tal vez los tres se reían de su tontería y…_

 _Eso había sido dos meses atrás, ahora, en su segundo año en la escuela, tendría que ser más cuidadoso, eso era todo. Salió de la sala común y fue al comedor, la hora de la cena comenzaría en cosa de minutos. Cuando por fin la comida apareció frente a él, se sirvió lo menos que pudo y comió lo más rápido posible, trataba de controlar su peso, pero con tantas tentaciones era muy complicado. Se levantó de la mesa y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, el grupo de Prefectos entró al comedor._

 _Estaba por supuesto Donovan, Dimmock y una Ravenclaw que le causaba escalofríos gracias a su mirada intensa. Era una Rosier y la primera de toda su familia que no había sido asignada a Slytherin, la gente solía llamarla siempre por su nombre, Anthea, porque temían pronunciar el nombre de un conocido Mortífago. Y detrás de ellos, estaba Gregory, quien le sonreía como si acabara de ver algo que le causara mucha felicidad._

 _Pero sólo era él. El chico de pecas, cabello rojo y muchos kilos extra._

 _Mycroft quiso pasar a su lado corriendo pero la mano de Greg se deslizó entre las suyas dejando un pequeño pastel envuelto en papel de color blanco. Después siguió su camino como si no fuera nada, como si no hubiera hecho nada. Se lo comería en la seguridad de su dormitorio, por lo que casi corría por el pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras. Creía estar solo, por lo que de repente encontrarse con un pie que lo hizo tropezar y golpearse la nariz contra el piso de verdad lo sorprendió._

 _Las risas no se hicieron esperar y alguien osó tomar el pastelillo de su mano derecha. Cuando se levantó para ver quién había hecho eso, se sorprendió aun más de encontrar al bromista número uno de la escuela, James Sirius Potter. Lo cual estaba verdaderamente mal. Normalmente no se metían con él, solía evitarlos para no tener que pasar por situaciones como aquella. Potter era por supuesto una celebridad, pero eso no le quitaba que su humor fuera a veces cruel._

 _-Zanahoria –exclamó el Gryffindor usando el menos ofensivo de toda su colección de apodos.- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?_

 _-Es un regalo –respondió firmemente. Ambos tenían la misma edad, Mycroft era más alto y se veía bastante más grande por el peso, sin embargo, Potter jugaba bien sus cartas y sabía amedrentar a todos nada más por su presencia._

 _-Pues me lo quedó –dijo y empezó a desenvolverlo. Mycroft deseó tener la capacidad de detenerlo, de decir que no lo hiciera porque de otra manera se enojaría tremendamente. Pero no era capaz._

 _-¡Deja lo que no es tuyo Potter!_

 _La voz de Gregory lo hizo saltar, porque literalmente había rugido, los otros niños lo miraban ligeramente asustados, excepto Potter, quien de hecho jamás aparentaba ser afectado por nada._

 _-No es nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Zana… Holmes me regaló su pastel –dijo y pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Mycroft, causando en este último una reacción de rechazo que fue imposible pasar por alto. Tanto Gregory como el Prefecto de Gryffindor torcieron la boca al mirarlos._

 _-Devuélvelo Potter –volvió a ordenar Gregory con esa voz profunda, casi de un adulto, Mycroft no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, aunque eso no era nada raro, jamás podía._

 _-Pasteles –dijoPotter parándose frente al Prefecto aunque este lo superara por varios centímetros.- Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer._

 _-Tienes un concepto equivocado sobre los Prefectos –intervino con prontitud Dimmock.- Cualquiera de nosotros estamos en la capacidad de corregir tu conducta y de conducirte ante la directora si es que no lo haces cuando te es indicado._

 _Potter miró a su compañero de casa, sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que acababa de decir. Puso el pastel aplastado en la mano de Mycroft y salió con aire altivo seguido de sus compañeros, los cuales miraban el piso tratando de aparentar algo de pena._

 _-Lo siento –se disculpó Dimmock antes de seguir a los niños de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Mycroft sólo asintió y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Gregory sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo tan intenso que quiso desaparecer. Esa era la razón principal por la que evitaba hablarle o mirarlo cuando él se diera cuenta, porque no podía ocultar la multitud de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza._

 _-Gracias –susurró antes de echarse a correr en dirección a su sala común, esperando no haber parecido demasiado grosero o que Gregory se sintiera ofendido por esa reacción. No podía evitarlo, durante años había logrado controlar aquello pero ahora era cada vez más difícil. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando entró a su dormitorio y se encerró detrás de las cortinas de su cama, si tan sólo no fuera como él era, si tan sólo fuera alguien digno de mirar en vez de una zanahoria gorda._

 _Escribió en su diario todo lo que acababa de suceder, como siempre, narrado en tercera persona para poder apreciar la perspectiva al volverlo a leer. La perspectiva no le fue de ayuda alguna._

* * *

-Pasteles y Zanahoria, sentados en un árbol….

La voz de uno de los amiguitos de Potter me llegó clara cuando caminaba por uno de los patios en dirección a la clase de Pociones. Eran unos niños pequeños, tontos que, además de todo, cantaban una cancioncita muggle de lo más irritante. Respiré muy profundamente, tratando de poner todo mi desprecio cuando miré a los ojos de James Potter, ese niño era malévolo.

-Lestrade, Potter no es malévolo –murmuró a mi lado Donovan aunque sonreía al hacerlo, estabas más que seguro que ella pensaba que el niño tenía un sentido del humor de lo más particular.- Es un pesado, eso es todo.

-Pues se está metiendo con el Hufflepuff equivocado –dije y ella se echó a reír.

-Perdón Lestrade pero es que…-siguió riendo, ahora la miraba con dureza, no me gustaba que se estuviera burlando de mí.- De verdad, lo siento amigo, sólo es que… eres Pasteles.

Sus carcajadas siguieron un buen rato y la verdad, no podía culparla. Pasteles, que simpleza, pero bueno, me la pasaba en la cocina, usando el horno y en ocasiones, evitaba usar por completo la magia en el proceso, porque los pasteles estilo al muggle tenían algo que no se podía repetir. Así que muy bien, pues Pastel de Zanahoria. El pensamiento me hizo sentir de lo más acalorado.

Uno podría pensar que después de aquello comenzaríamos lo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que Mycroft se volvió casi invisible para mí, hasta Potter se cansó de una broma que ya no causaba gracia a nadie. Así que me concentré por completo en los exámenes, Donovan y Dimmock estaban por completo enloquecidos porque decían que debíamos sacar las mejores calificaciones o jamás podríamos ser aurores.

Tenían razón por supuesto, así que durante prácticamente todo el año no hice otra que no fuera mis labores de Prefecto, entrenamientos y partidos de quidditch y estudiar. Era aburrido por decir menos, tedioso, fastidioso, tan… rutinario. Al final de junio lo único que quería era terminar el año escolar y dormir tal vez una semana. Para cuando llegó la segunda semana de exámenes TIMO sólo quería llegara el miércoles y terminar con Astronomía. Eso era todo, cuando por fin bajé de la torre mis pies ya no respondían a mi mente. Tanto Donovan como Dimmock continuaban con el examen pero terminé antes y tan sólo quería ir a dormir.

Choqué con él de frente, juraría que ya estaba dormido y soñando. Mycroft Holmes no era pequeño para su edad pero yo le llevaba una buena cabeza de diferencia así la teoría de que ya estaba soñando se confirmó porque quedamos frente a frente y tuve que mirar hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunté porque algo dentro de mí se negaba a creer que era un sueño, no era sólo la altura, era que el rostro de Mycroft se veía mucho más maduro y el cuerpo que sentía contra el mío se sentía, diferente. Ahí faltaba algo.

-Poción envejecedora –su voz era mucho más grave y sin quererlo, sentí que me estremecía.- Los efectos fueron inesperados, al parecer soy diez años más grande y no fue lo que planeé.

Mi cerebro seguramente sufrió una gran confusión al tener a esta versión más vieja de Mycroft, aunque era claro que era el efecto de la poción, cosa que debí reportar en ese momento pues un alumno de segundo año no debería estar experimentado con el efecto de magia más avanzada para su edad. Por muy inteligente que fuera, por muy encantador que fuera, por muy sexy que se viera en una túnica más pequeña de lo que necesitaba ese cuerpo…

En ese momento me perdí. Como dije, era más alto que yo, la versión más vieja de Mycroft Holmes me sacaba varios centímetros de estatura, por lo que tuve que ponerme de puntas para alcanzar su boca y literalmente aplastar su cuerpo contra la pared. Si alguien supiera que el capitán del tres veces campeón equipo de quidditch de Hogwarts, Prefecto de Hufflepuff y alumno estrella de la escuela, no había besado a nadie y que esa era la primera vez que lo hacía, seguramente el castillo se hubiera caído a pedazos.

O eso quería creer. Nunca había tenido otro pensamiento más que estudiar y lograr que algún día Mycroft Holmes fuera mi amigo y ahora estaba conociendo el calor de sus labios y la sensación de tener debajo de mí su cuerpo. Aunque debo decir que era extraño sentir sus músculos tensarse y que no estuviera presente su adorable pancita.

Eso estaba mal. Traté de calmarme y lo abracé simplemente, sentí que me rodeaba con unos delgados que me parecieron de lo más extraños.

-La modificaste –dije cuando recupera mis capacidades vocales.

-Sí –esa voz estuvo a punto de lograr que volviera a besarlo, por fortuna continuo antes de que yo hiciera nada,- no sólo logró envejecerme diez años, sino que al parecer me dio el cuerpo que debería tener en diez años.

-¿El cuerpo que deberías de tener? –pregunté separándome un poco de él para poder ver su rostro.

-Sí, un cuerpo agradable a la vista y no el niñito gordo que soy.- Al decir aquello fui consciente de las lagrimas que batallaban por caer de sus ojos.- Es hasta ahora que al verme así te acercas y yo…

-Eso no es cierto –dije de inmediato y él me miró ya con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- Siempre he querido ser tu amigo, desde el primer día que entraste a la tienda…

-Yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo. –respondió la expresión enfurruñada era muy graciosa en un rostro adulto.

-¡Tienes doces años Mycroft Holmes! –grité un poco desesperado, no era hasta recientemente que yo descubría lo que pasaba por mi mente cuando pensaba en Mycroft y no era correcto, porque él era muy joven.

-Ya tengo trece –dijo como si cambiara absolutamente todo.

-Es lo mismo. –Cerré los ojos por un momento, no podía creer nada de esto.- Sé que eres muy inteligente y tal vez aunque seas más joven que yo tu cerebro ha entendido más cosas, por mi parte, yo siempre he querido ser tu amigo y no me importa nada de lo demás.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con que estaba conteniendo la respiración para escucharme y casi parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-No entiendo la razón por la cual crees que tu aspecto me importa, me gusta cómo te ves, me gusta cómo eres.- Pasé mis pulgares por sus mejillas buscando secar sus lágrimas.- Si tú quieres algún día ser así, verte así, que sea porque lo quieres tú, pero no para llamar mi atención, porque esa ya la tienes.

Volví a besarlo porque era delicioso y no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer cuando la poción dejara de hacer efecto, tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para volver a besarlo y eso me iba a matar.

-Yo sólo quería gustarte –respondió cuando le di un momento para recuperar la respiración.

-Me gustas mucho así como eres y me gusta mucho que te comas mis pasteles.

Se echó a reír y fue casi una invitación para volvernos a besar. En el fondo estaba mal, porque era lo mismo, estaba a punto de cumplir dieciséis años y por ser mayor, debía tener más control sobre… Mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando como debía o tal vez lo hacía como debía, pero yo no tenía la más mínima idea.

-Gregory –su voz sonó tan necesitada que supe que me debía detener, había comenzado a frotar una parte de mí que parecía tener vida propia y había sentido que esa misma parte en Mycroft respondía ante la atención.

-Debemos… parar. – debo confesar que fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Él me miró, volvió a besarme pero fue más un contacto de sus labios con los míos y se echó a correr para alejarse de mí. Me quedé casi derrumbado junto a las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía y no tengo idea cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuché las voces de Donovan y Dimmock.

-¿Con quién te estuviste besando Lestrade? –La gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi amiga me hizo notar que mi aspecto no era tan normal como yo pensé. Creí que estar besando a Mycroft Holmes podía pasar desapercibido pero creo que la falta de experiencia era tal que de verdad, yo no sabía nada.

-Con nadie. – Respondí esperando poderla engañar, pero obviamente era una tontería.

-Vaya, pues espero que me cuentes más cosas sobre "nadie" –ella me tomó del brazo y literalmente me jaló para que comenzara a caminar.- Quiero saberlo todo.

* * *

 _La poción tardó demasiado en perder el efecto y casi amanecía cuando por fin, Mycroft se veía de nuevo como siempre. Aun no lo creía, era imposible bajo su perspectiva, que Gregory Lestrade, el chico que le gustaba casi desde siempre, él, la persona por la que se replanteó todo, por la que necesitó muchos diálogos con él mismo para llegar a la conclusión de que de hecho, no tenía nada de malo que a él le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo._

 _Gregory, dueño de todas sus fantasías desde el momento en que descubrió que su cuerpo reaccionaba muy bien al soñar con él, le correspondía._

 _Suspiró. Estaba cansado, fue una noche en la que no pudo pegar el ojo por estar reviviendo cada uno de los besos y se dio cuenta de que si pensaba en ellos, volvía a sentir la emoción de estar ahí, sintiéndose atrapado entre Gregory y la pared, disfrutando de la fricción que causaban los movimientos de él. Tuvo que poner un encantamiento de silencio alrededor de él, porque esa noche descubrió lo que pasaba al tocarse mientras pensaba en Gregory, no necesitó más que unos roces de su mano para perderse en algo desconocido que se le antojó más que perfecto._

 _Los siguientes días volvió a ocultarse de Gregory como mejor pudo, parecía que el Hufflepuff se empeñaba en encontrarlo, necesitó un encantamiento desilusionador para pasar desapercibido y evitar que lo viera. Lo quería ver, quería otra vez encontrarse con él como esa vez en la base de la torre pero pese a lo que le había dicho él, aun pensaba que su cuerpo de niño regordete era desagradable._

 _El cuerpo que debería tener, le había dicho a Gregory y las modificaciones en la poción habían logrado envejecerlo de la manera ideal. Era alto y con un cuerpo atlético y causó el efecto esperado, que al verlo, se lo comiera a besos._

 _Quería eso de nuevo, aunque corriera y se ocultara hasta en el tren de vuelta a Londres, sólo es que no lo quería de esa manera. Suspiró cuando vio que entraban a la estación de Kings Cross y esperó a que todos los alumnos bajaran, no esperó encontrar a Sherlock y a su madre parados en el andén, hablando con Gregory Lestrade. Se debía quitarse de encima el encantamiento desilusionador, no podía ni siquiera engañar a su hermano, él podía ver por encima de algo tan sencillo sin ningún problema y seguramente evidenciaría su presencia._

 _-Mycroft –le dijo su madre cuando lo vio aparecer caminando con toda tranquilidad.- ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto en salir?_

 _-Lo siento madre, yo no pensé que fuera el último –se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que evitaba mirar en dirección a Gregory._

 _-Le decía a Gregory que estaremos acompañando a tu padre en un viaje de trabajo y que no nos es posible que acudas a su fiesta de cumpleaños._

 _Aquello era nuevo, Mycroft miró a su madre como si de un ser de otro planeta se tratara, estaba al corriente de que irían con su padre al viaje, pero no comprendía como era que Gregory lo hubiera invitado a su cumpleaños. Este año lo dejó pasar y no hizo nada que hiciera más evidente lo que de por sí lo era._

 _-¿Me darías por lo menos un abrazo? –preguntó él de lo más inocente y Mycroft tuvo uno de sus muy penosos momentos de tribulación. Sabía que estaba rojo de la cara y que no había nada que pudiera evitar que alguien a menos de un metro de distancia se diera cuenta de ello._

 _-Por supuesto –respondió porque no tenía otra opción y se acercó sin hacer contacto visual al chico y lo abrazó. Una vez en sus brazos supo que había sido toda la intención de Gregory conseguir aquello y se sintió muy agradecido. Era diferente, sentirlo con su cuerpo real y no con el producto de una poción.- Feliz cumpleaños Gregory._

 _-Gracias –dijo y antes de soltarlo agregó:- Este abrazo me ha gustado mucho más._

 _Un segundo después se despedía de su madre y se alejaba por el andén sin ninguna preocupación. Recordaba una conversación entre sus madres, completamente trivial pero que había causado un recuerdo imborrable. Maude Lestrade comentó que su hijo se manejaba en el mundo muggle con total normalidad, que era capaz de caminar por las calles sin que nadie se percatara de que era diferente o que tuviera que recurrir a la magia para sobrevivir._

 _Él quería acompañarlo, salir del mundo mágico alguna vez, ser por completo normal y dejar las preocupaciones de ser un Holmes, de tener que llenar un puesto de autoridad en el Ministerio, como su padre. No es que su padre tuviera un gran puesto, pero la Regulación de la magia era importante, por eso los experimentos con pociones, los encantamientos y los viajes continuos._

" _Algún día tú llegarás a Ministro", le había dicho tantas veces que ahora lo creía necesario. Lo único desagradable del asunto es que era un puesto tan obvio, tan público, que sería observado por todos y su imagen estaría en todos lados. Por eso, su terrible falta de control y amor por la comida eran un impedimento a futuro. Aun así, pese a cargar con esa debilidad, Gregory dijo que le gustaba. "Me gustas mucho así como eres y me gusta mucho que te comas mis pasteles", fueron sus palabras exactas._

 _La verdad es que no había podido dejar de pensar en eso, ¿cómo era posible que fuera así? Gregory podría haberse fijado en cualquiera pero no lo hacía. Era hasta cierto punto inconsciente a la manera en que todos lo veían, era el estudiante perfecto, inteligente, trabajador, amable, excelente atleta, líder nato. Podría haber dicho mucho más, nunca habría sido suficiente, para él Gregory era todo lo bueno del mundo. Muchos se daban cuenta, muchas chicas y chicos lo miraban con anhelo, esperanza y cualquiera de ellos habría sido mucho mejor que él._

* * *

TERCER AÑO EN HOGWARTS DE MYCROFT HOLMES

-Mira, otro Potter –dijo Donovan a mi lado, no pude evitar notar que el niño que seguía a James no se parecía en absoluto a él, esperaba que no fuera otro bromista pesado con el que tuviera que lidiar, aunque era más que seguro que fuera a Gryffindor, los Prefectos no nos deteníamos por el hecho de que pertenecieran a otras casas.

-Y otro Holmes –añadió Dimmock. Entonces los vi, la familia Holmes completa, como casi nunca se les podía observar. En el caso de Mycroft y de Sherlock, el parecido era nulo, Sherlock era un muchachito más alto que el resto de los de primer año y tan flaco que era dudoso que comiera. Y Mycroft, parecía haber subido de peso en las vacaciones, aunque me importaba muy poco, se le veía muy lindo al lado de su hermano.

-Ese va para Ravenclaw –dijo a modo de broma Dimmock y Donovan casi le da un golpe por semejante afrenta. No me enteré de nada más porque de inmediato fui convocado a la junta con los demás Prefectos. Durante la ceremonia con el Sombrero lo más relevante para mí fue que Sherlock quedó, como predijo Dimmonck, en Ravenclaw. Que el hijo de una de las leyendas del quidditch, el gran buscador Eldric Watson, había sido asignado a Gryffindor. Eso sí que había sido una gran lástima, hubiera sido excelente tenerlo entre los Hufflepuff.

Claro, todo cambió cuando la directora McGonagall anunciara que ese sería su último año en el puesto. Las expresiones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, en parte también era tristeza, la verdad es que yo no esperaba eso, hubiera querido salir de Hogwarts con ella como directora. Pero la decisión estaba tomada y lo único rescatable del asunto es que para el día de su cumpleaños habría un gran baile para conmemorarlo.

Y eso sucedería justamente el día 4 de octubre.

Un mes.

Por alguna razón aquello me emocionó de una manera incontrolable.

La primera invitación que recibí para el baile me tomó desprevenido. Una chica de tercer año que era hija de otra celebridad y a la que me costó demasiado rechazar. Alice es su nombre, por supuesto, era una Hufflepuff y en vez de preguntarme en nuestra sala común, osó levantarse en medio del comedor y casi gritarme si quería ir al baile de la directora con ella.

De inmediato, los ojos de todos se posaron en mí.

-Yo… -creo que tartamudeé por primera vez en la vida.- No puedo, lo siento mucho.

-¿Alguien más te ha invitado? –preguntó ella de inmediato tratando de encontrar una razón al rechazo.

-No es eso –admití con un poco de vergüenza, la verdad es que no esperaba que nadie me invitara y si acudía, sólo podía pensar en una sola persona para acompañarme.- Yo simplemente no puedo.

Me levanté y salí del lugar a toda prisa, tratando de ignorar los susurros a mi espalda. Pensé que sería todo, que nadie más lo intentaría, para mi desgracia, no sería así.

La siguiente fue mi buscadora, una chica un año mayor que yo que utilizó el primer entrenamiento de quidditch para decirme "vamos al baile juntos Lestrade". Todo mi equipo se me quedó viendo como si fuera una escena de una novela, yo cerré los ojos y me tallé la cara, era increíble, ¿acaso todos se estaban volviendo locos?

-No puedo, lo siento mucho.

Pensé que sería todo, que repetir lo mismo que le dije a Alice sería más que suficiente, pero no, claro que no lo sería. Sucedió una tercera vez. Fue en clase de Herbología, frente al mismo Profesor Longbotton, una Slytherin que apenas conocía llegó y se plantó frente a mí y me dijo "o aceptas mi propuesta o te envenenaré".

-No puedo… -comencé a decir aunque al ver su rostro enojado cambié de parecer-… no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado.

Ella sacó su varita con rapidez, ante la incredulidad del momento no hice nada, sentí una terrible picazón y ardor en los ojos, el Profesor de inmediato me frotó con algún tipo de planta pero se me nubló la visión y todo se volvió negro. Creo que estaba gritando, era algo que me causaba mucho estrés, el no poder ver era uno de mis miedos más terribles.

Tuve que esperar en la Enfermería a que se preparara la poción Oculus, sobretodo porque era una poción que requería muchos ingredientes y tiempo de cocción prolongado. Ni Donovan ni Dimmock fueron autorizados para permanecer a mi lado por la noche, intenté dormir pero no me fue posible, por lo que permanecí en la oscuridad escuchando cada uno de los ruidos del castillo.

Reconocí sus pasos y eso me sorprendió, sabía que era Mycroft antes de que dijera una sola palabra.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó y se quedó parado junto a la cama.

-No siento más dolor, que es lo más importante –respondí.

-Dicen que cuando la directora McGonagall te preguntó por lo que pasó dijiste que fue un accidente.

La voz de Mycroft sonaba incrédula, al igual que sucedió con la directora, pero por más que insistió no me hizo decir otra cosa, no arruinaría a la chica nada más porque era un ser impulsivo incapaz de resistir el rechazo.

-Lo fue –repetí.- Ella accidentalmente se tomó muy mal el rechazo.

-Eres tonto –dijo él, aunque pude tomármelo a modo de insulto, no lo hice.

-Lo soy.

Mycroft permaneció en silencio por espacio de cuatro segundos, dio un paso al frente y me besó tan ligeramente que podría haber pensado que era mi imaginación, nada tenía que ver con los besos intercambiados en la torre de astronomía, sin embargo, había sido mucho más real.

-¿Quieres ir al baile de la directora conmigo?

-Sí –respondí y volvió a depositar otro beso ligero sobre mis labios. Después sus pasos se alejaron dejándome de nuevo en la soledad y el silencio. ¿Había sido real verdad?

-No lo puedo creer.

Tal vez había sido solo Donovan la que lo dijo en voz alta pero estaba muy consciente de las miradas de todos los presentes sobre mí. Desde que bajé de mi dormitorio fue lo mismo, todos me estaban viendo y algunos se atrevían a preguntar con quién acudiría al baile. Era todo un acontecimiento, vendrían invitados especiales entre los cuales estarían los alumnos preferidos de la directora. Claro, todo saldría en el diario El Profeta. Hasta los menos interesados estaban deseosos de ir y mirar lo más posible.

Así que todos habían buscado la manera de encontrar pareja para la noche y cuando muchos se vieron en la penosa necesidad de ir solos, decidieron que no era importante, que ser testigos de semejante reunión era mucho más trascendental.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? –pregunté inocentemente al llegar junto a ella. Dimmock y ella llegaron al acuerdo de que en vez de ponerse a sufrir por sobre invitar a alguien o ser invitados, preferían acudir juntos por lo que me estaban esperando en la puerta del comedor que para esa noche lucían tremendamente lujoso.

-A ti –respondió.- Eres otra persona.

-Claro que no.

Lo que pude haber añadido se perdió en el clamor medio contenido cuando se vio salir a la directora para recibir a sus tres alumnos más afamados. Salimos corriendo detrás de la multitud y sólo me permití una ojeada de ellos y de sus familias, se veían felices de estar ahí compartiendo con la directora. Pero mientras mis amigos se distrajeron, junto con todo el resto de la escuela, me escabullí en dirección a las mazmorras.

Tal vez lo había soñado, porque después de ese día Mycroft fue tan invisible como siempre, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle si era verdad que él era mi cita para el baile. Así que tuve que confiar y seguir mi desierto camino hasta la entrada a la casa de Slytherin. Ahí, en completa soledad, vestido con un elegante smoking muy formal estaba parado Mycroft Holmes, sonriendo por verme llegar.

¡Era cierto!

Las cosas apenas habían cambiado desde el año anterior, él seguía siendo tremendamente joven, un alumno de tercer curso, sin embargo, por dos minutos se me olvidó todo y lo besé en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Alguien me los describió alguna vez como besos castos, inocentes, sólo el contacto entre nuestros labios y por el momento, no necesitaba nada más.

Cuando entré de la mano de Mycroft al salón del comedor, transformado en un hermoso paisaje boscoso iluminado por lámparas que flotaban sobre las cabezas de los presentes, todos estaban demasiado emocionados para fijarse en nosotros dos. Aunque el rumor comenzó y se escuchaba detrás de nosotros sin embargo no me ponía nervioso en absoluto, me tenía por completo sin cuidado.

Mycroft por su parte, además de verse elegante en extremo, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, se veía maravilloso y tenía muchas ganas de comenzar a bailar a su lado. No era malo bailando, mi padre se había encargado de enseñarme para no quedar mal en situaciones como la actual. Pero primero teníamos que sentarnos, tenía planeado que lo hiciéramos en la misma mesa que Donovan y Dimmock, aunque antes de lograrlo fue interceptado por la directora.

-Lestrade –me dijo y de inmediato me tensé, sin notarlo, continúe sosteniendo la mano de Mycroft.- ¿Ya conoces a los aurores Potter y Weasley?

-No directora McGonagall –respondí de inmediato.- Jamás he tenido el placer.

-Gregory Lestrade aspira a un puesto como auror al graduarse – explicó y lo que agregó después me dejó por completo sin palabras, casi hace que me diera vueltas la cabeza- es el mejor mago de su generación, por lo que espero que no tenga ningún problema para acceder al Ministerio.

Mycroft apretó mi mano con más fuerza, tal vez se dio cuenta que parecía que me iba a desmayar.

-Un gusto conocerte Lestrade –tendió su mano hacía mí el mismísimo Harry Potter, es posible que me haya quedado mirando esa mano más tiempo de lo usual porque Mycroft apretó con bastante fuerza como para hacerme reaccionar esa mano.

-Mucho gusto –contesté y tomé la mano que me ofrecía Ron Weasley.

-Esperamos verte cuando te gradúes de la escuela.

Sonrieron y se disculparon para ir a buscar sus lugares en la mesa de honor. La directora me vio a los ojos dijo: Es tiempo de pensar en el futuro y más si te asocias con el señor Holmes.

-Si directora –dijimos al mismo tiempo, sentí mi cara muy caliente y tuve ganas de salir huyendo. La verdad es que yo no me consideraba nadie especial, si, tenía calificaciones perfectas, pero eso no era como para que la directora dijera semejante cosa.

El mejor mago de la generación.

Increíble.

* * *

 _Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que se diera cuenta de la trascendencia de entrar al comedor tomado de la mano de Gregory Lestrade. Si bien la mayoría estaban algo distraídos por ver a los Potter y a los Weasley, muchos estaban ya mirándonos y susurrando. Pero no importaba e importó mucho menos cuando la directora dijo que Gregory debía pensar en el futuro porque estaba "asociado" con él._

 _Bueno, asociado era una palabra adecuada por el momento, porque no era novios, no era nada, ni siquiera eran realmente amigos porque él se la había pasado huyendo todo el tiempo. Eran jóvenes, sobre todo Mycroft, pero sabía bien lo que quería, el futuro siempre había sido muy claro, el Ministerio y mucho más allá, ser justamente el Ministro e introducir reformas que sacaran al mundo mágico del oscurantismo que les permitiera aprovechar mucha de la tecnología y conocimiento muggle._

 _Pero de eso se podría preocupar después, porque ahora Gregory estaba sonriendo con sus amigos y acariciando su mano de una manera tan natural que parecía que siempre lo había hecho. Después de eso, sirvieron la crema de calabaza picante, a lo cual jamás podría negarse, era un delicia. Gregory lo miraba de vez en cuando, tal vez estaba comiendo de más. Dejó la cuchara a medio plato y trató de entretenerse mirando a los demás._

 _-Termina tu sopa Myc –dijo Greg susurrando en su oreja derecha, la mera sensación de sus labios tan cerca casi lo hacen desvanecerse, pero después su cerebro captó lo que acaba de decir._

 _-Yo… -intentó responder, pero, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Estoy muy gordo y no debo devorar todo lo que pasa por frente mío? No, Mycroft valoró que esa respuesta no habría sido correcta._

 _-Mycroft, ¿te gusta la crema de calabaza picante? –preguntó y tomó su cara para que no evitara mirarlo a los ojos._

 _-Sí –aceptó después de un momento de duda. Gregory metió la cuchara al resto del líquido de su plato y la acercó a la boca de Mycroft. Aquello no estaba sucediendo, pensó de inmediato el chico menor, era tan onírico que de real no tenía nada. Abrió la boca porque no se le ocurrió qué más hacer y permitió que Gregory introdujera la cuchara. De inmediato el Hufflepuff enrojeció, tal vez se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su acción, sin embargo, esperó a que volviera a abrir la boca para repetir la acción una vez más._

 _-Ay por Merlín –susurró Dimmock._

 _-Estás bien perdido Lestrade –dijo Donovan mientras sonreía._

 _Luego vinieron las brochetas de dragón marino, eran una exquisitez y nadie osó dejar un solo bocado, Gregory tomó el último pedazo de carne de su plato y con sus dedos lo metió directo en la boca de Mycroft. Era muy agradable, la verdad es que podría ser alimentado de esa manera toda la vida._

 _Al final la directora partió un lindo pastel de chocolate, Gregory se sorprendió de ver el sello de la tienda de pasteles de sus padres, los pedazos volaron hasta los lugares de cada alumno y todos expresaron su satisfacción por el sabor del chocolate con sorpresa de menta que era la especialidad de su padre._

 _Los ojos de Mycroft brillaron y no pudo evitar ser el primero en probar el pastel, era delicioso, aunque debía de confesar que si Gregory lo hubiera hecho sabría mil veces mejor._

 _-¿Te gusta? –preguntó él a su lado._

 _-Es excelente –respondió entre bocados.- Pero no se compara con los tuyos._

 _Gregory sonrió de esa manera que sólo él podía hacerlo, una manera encantadora y maravillosa que lo había cautivado años atrás. Siendo un niño esa sonrisa era adorable, podría haberla mirado durante horas, pero ahora, siendo un chico mayor la sonrisa parecía llena de mil promesas y hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber qué era lo que estaba ofreciéndole._

 _Cuando por fin comenzó el baile, después de una serie de palabras de la directora, de los profesores y de los invitados especiales, estaba bastante nervioso. Gregory tomó su mano y lo jaló hasta la pista de baile, era perfecto por supuesto se sabía mover al ritmo de la música, en cambio él, debía asemejar a una bola que patearan de un lado para otro._

 _La música cambió de ritmo y todos comenzaron a bailar con lentitud, Gregory hizo lo inesperado, porque lo normal habría sido que regresaran a su mesa, pero no, tomó sus brazos e hizo que pasara sus manos detrás de su cuello mientras rodeaba su amplia cintura. Se movieron lo mejor que pudieron juntos y cuando Mycroft dejó de pensar en lo que lo demás pudieran estar viendo, comenzó a disfrutar de que Gregory, su eterno amor, estaba bailando lentamente con él._

 _-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gregory al verlo sonreír embobado-_

 _-Nada –respondió Mycroft._

 _-Es que… -continuó el Hufflepuff._

 _-¿Qué? –quiso saber Mycroft al ver que se interrumpía._

 _-Me gusta que me mires así –respondió Gregory quién de inmediato trató de esquivar su mirada._

 _-¿Así cómo? –preguntó con sinceridad, no entendía qué pasaba ahí, Gregory se comportaba como si estar al lado de Mycroft lo pusiera nervioso aunque no tenía razón para estarlo. Él era la estrella, debería de saber el efecto que tenía él, ¿de qué otra manera podría mirarlo si no era con admiración?_

 _-Como si te gustara._

 _Las palabras no tenían sentido, de verdad, Mycroft se quedó sin respuesta porque no encontraba nada coherente qué decir._

 _-Me gustas –dijo por fin, lo más simple y básico que existía. Estaba seguro de que no querría que le dijera las muchas facetas de él que le parecían más que perfectas, todo eso se sumaba en esa simple expresión y tal vez habría querido decir algo mucho más significativo, como te quiero o estoy enamorado de ti desde años atrás; pero no podía decir tanto, no tan pronto._

 _Gregory sonrió aunque esa sonrisa en particular era por completo desconocida, Mycroft deseó tener el tiempo de estudiarla y descubrir su significado. Entonces acarició su mejilla tan suavemente con sus dedos que lo hizo estremecer, ¿cómo algo tan ligero podía casi ponerlo de cabeza?_

 _Perdió la noción del tiempo cuando Gregory lo besó, ¿de verdad seguían en medio del comedor bailando? Estaba feliz, más que nunca en la vida y todo era gracias a él, a Gregory, a la persona más bella y perfecta del mundo entero._

 _-Tú eres las personas más bella y perfecta del mundo entero Mycroft Holmes –dijo Gregory de nuevo con esa sonrisa melosa que se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo pero no podía, no quería en realidad, quería estar ahí a la luz de esos hermosos ojos café oscuro y…_

 _-¡Asco!_

 _La voz de Sherlock taladró sus tímpanos y quiso como en muchas ocasiones anteriores, asesinar a su hermano menor, aunque este ya estaba corriendo para fuera del comedor seguido por un chico pequeñito de cabello rubio. Sus risas lo hicieron perder el humor tranquilo que había mantenido toda la velada._

 _-Tu hermano es peor que Potter –le dijo Gregory consiguiendo que se olvidara de su hermano, porque no había manera de concentrarse en nada más si él hablaba._

 _-No tanto._

 _Bailaron hasta que comenzaron a doler sus pies, Mycroft caminaba casi arrastrándolos sujetado del brazo de Gregory, se iban riendo, contando cosas sin importancia mientras regresaban por el camino largo a las mazmorras. Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts con él era toda una experiencia, se sentía casi volar. ¿En verdad no estaba soñando? Pero no, ahí estaba, podía sentir los músculos de su brazo debajo de sus dedos, podía sentir el calor de su mano sobre la suya y escuchar el sonido de su risa en el silencio de la noche._

 _-Es todo –Mycroft dijo sin pensar al estar frente a la entrada a su sala común._

 _-Es todo –repitió Gregory, acercó su rostro y le dio un beso breve pero cargado de significado, sabía que era un hasta mañana, un piensa en mí, un te extraño y aun estoy a tu lado. Era todo, era su principio.- Es todo por hoy, pero mañana…_

 _-Mañana…_

 _Gregory se alejó muy despacio, como si no quisiera irse. Mycroft tardó en entrar a su sala común hasta que no tuvo más remedio. Era todo por esa noche pero mañana, podía pasar cualquier cosa._

* * *

DICIEMBRE

Bajamos del tren y caminamos sobre la plataforma sin saber bien qué esperar. Sherlock caminaba delante nuestros hablando sin parar con su mejor amigo, un chiquillo rubio que se encargaba de defenderlo cuando las cosas se ponían rudas. Lo cual sucedía con demasiado frecuencia si Sherlock no contenía sus palabras, por lo que John, el Gryffindor que se había convertido en su guardaespaldas, había recibido ya un par de golpes y encantamientos.

Pero nadie podía negar que eran grandes amigos y eso había ayudado a que Sherlock prestara tan poca atención a la nueva situación de su hermano, desde el baile, Mycroft Holmes era oficialmente mi novio.

Ahora, estábamos a unos cuantos metros de nuestras familias y aunque no pensaba que mi madre o la señora Holmes fuera a estar en contra, me sentía nervioso. Le había pedido a mi madre que me recogiera en la estación, lo cual no era lo usual, pero aceptó, podía verla platicar con Felicia Holmes, como siempre lo hacía desde años atrás. Nos acercamos lo suficiente para que ellas nos vieran entre los demás alumnos, sentí la mirada inquisitiva de mi madre seguida por una sonrisa.

-Mycroft –la señora Holmes abrazó a su hijo y de inmediato hizo lo mismo conmigo.- Gregory.

-¿Puede quedarse Mycroft con nosotros en vacaciones? –pregunté antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, la verdad debimos haberlo dicho con anticipación, mandar una lechuza hubiera sido correcto, pero estábamos muy nerviosos de que no aceptaran.

-John se quedara con nosotros en vacaciones, así no extrañaran al panzón, John se comerá un poco de la tonelada de comida que han almacenado para cuando regresa a casa.

Por supuesto que casi golpeo a Sherlock pero la mano de Mycroft apretó la mía, sabía que tenía instintos asesinos contra su hermano y me trataba de decir que los controlara.

-¿Tú familia está de acuerdo?

John asintió y le tendió una carta a la madre de Mycroft, en ella, los padres de John aceptaban que pasara las vacaciones en casa de los Holmes. Recordaba las muchas lechuzas que habían volado entre Hogwarts y Londres para lograr aquello y las múltiples promesas de excelentes calificaciones que John había tenido que hacer.

-Muy bien John, eres bienvenido querido –dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del niño, acto seguido miró a mi madre.- Maude, ¿crees poder recibir a Mycroft en tu casa?

-Por supuesto –respondió de inmediato.- Pero en este momento todos iremos a la heladería de Florean y ustedes nos contarán a Felicia y a mí, con lujo de detalle, cómo es que ahora caminan tomados de la mano y se niegan a separarse.

Estaba con la boca abierta y no podía responder absolutamente nada.

-Con lujo de detalle –enfatizó la señora Holmes.

Tanto Mycroft y yo sabíamos que no había escape.

Esto es sólo el principio de nuestra vida llena de pasteles, hechizos y dos madres muy insistentemente curiosas.

* * *

 _ **Bueno pues gracias por leer lo que ahora califico como PotterStrade jeje, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_

 ** _Son exageradamente bienvenidos, por favor, déjenlos._**

 ** _Y.. Thais, perdón por la espera y por cambiar ligeramente el prompt, espero que a pesar de eso te guste._**


End file.
